Serment
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE14. "Odin n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et Niles ne savait pas quoi dire." / post-Héritage, spoilers.


**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** "Odin n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et Niles ne savait pas quoi dire." / post-Héritage, spoilers.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Salut saluuut

Ce texte m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Montrer au lieu de décrire reste un aspect que j'ai du mal à maîtriser, alors j'espère que j'ai quand même réussi à rendre cette fic un peu plus vivante. ;w;

Fic située post-Héritage, alors spoilers sur la fin. Promis, ma prochaine fic n'est pas angst !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Serment

Odin n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et Niles ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne trouvait pas ses mots et cela le rendait à la fois frustré et résigné. Il n'existait pas de formule magique dans ce genre de situation. Si les paroles pouvaient guérir n'importe quel mal, il n'y aurait aucune misère dans le monde ; à l'inverse, les paroles pouvaient blesser et infliger des dégâts irréparables. Niles préférait ravager plutôt que réconforter.

A ses côtés, ou plus exactement aux côtés de Messire Leo, il voyait le château s'affairer à des tâches les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, comme si le personnel entier ne savait plus où se mettre. La fin de la guerre n'avait pas provoqué des réactions de joie immense, bien que cela ait rompu la majeure partie de la tension qui régnait dans le royaume – il y aurait toujours des problèmes et des conflits pour une raison quelconque, dans un royaume toujours proche de l'autodestruction. A croire que le peuple ne se réjouissait pas de s'être débarrassé du Roi Garon. Niles ne comprendrait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie de comprendre, de toute façon.

Messire Leo, majestueux dans son armure recouverte par le lourd manteau royal, la couronne noire encerclant sa tête, traversait le château entier afin de s'assurer de l'avancement des réparations du territoire. Niles l'accompagnait par habitude ; son seigneur ne lui avait pas explicitement demandé de venir avec lui. Son seigneur ne disait plus grand-chose tout court, en fait, à part donner des ordres et débattre avec d'autres stupides nobles qui se pensaient autorisés à manipuler le jeune roi.

(Niles était là pour ça. Il devait protéger son seigneur jusqu'au bout.)

— Je leur ai donné un délai supplémentaire et ils ne sont même pas capables de me fournir les renseignements nécessaires pour la production de minerais, marmonna Leo.

Il pensait de plus en plus à voix haute, aussi, et Niles ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non.

— Peut-être attendent-ils une proposition de votre part, Messire, lança Niles. Vous devriez leur dire quelles sont vos exigences, et ils donneront sûrement une réponse qui vous siéra.

— Probablement, consentit Leo. Je pense que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, il semblerait que la moitié du château soit inepte à prendre des décisions immédiates. Je dois toujours intervenir afin d'obtenir ce que je veux. Tout ceci va me rendre fou...

Leo accéléra le pas, et Niles le suivit dans son ombre.

* * *

Niles jeta nonchalamment sa cape sur son lit, et resta près de sa fenêtre afin d'admirer la lune. Celle-ci paraissait plus claire ces derniers temps, comme si elle brillait et célébrait la victoire de Hoshido, blanche et lumineuse. Cela la rendait d'autant plus belle. Il fut un temps où Niles l'avait comparée à Messire Leo, car elle était tout aussi changeante et importante que lui, mais à présent il doutait que la comparaison soit encore pertinente. La lune continuerait de briller ; son seigneur ne brillait plus.

Il soupira longuement. Quelle plaie. Si Corrin avait au moins décidé de rester au château de Krakenburg, il aurait pu avoir la satisfaction de la torturer et de la voir s'agiter sous son regard qui chercherait à la déstabiliser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle était bien trop naïve, cette gamine. Le fait qu'elle ait pu diriger l'armée hoshidienne d'une main de fer l'étonnerait toujours, et le rendait même quelque peu sceptique quant à ses stratégies de guerre (y en avait-il vraiment eu ?).

Le son des sandales égratignant le sol froid le fit se retourner, et il trouva Odin à l'encadrement de la porte. Un sourire carnassier gracia son visage.

— Tiens donc, Odin, tu es venu me faire une petite visite nocturne ? chantonna-t-il.

Mais cette nuit-là n'était pas différente de la précédente, ni de celle d'avant, ni de celles qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, et Odin se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'approcher du lit pour s'y asseoir. Le sourire de Niles s'évanouit instantanément, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position. La lumière qu'émettait la bougie posée sur le chevet était suffisante pour distinguer les traits fatigués et anciens sur le visage du sorcier, une caractéristique qui ne seyait aucunement au tumultueux et bruyant Odin le Sombre.

— Comment va Messire Leo ? demanda Odin d'une voix monotone.

— Comme il peut, répondit Niles. Quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, si tu restais avec lui.

La remarque acerbe arracha une grimace à Odin, et malgré toute l'amitié et la fiabilité qui régnaient entre eux, Niles ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus moqueur. Ami ou pas, il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son seigneur ; Odin avait des obligations qu'il semblait avoir totalement oubliées.

— Messire Leo m'a demandé de m'occuper de la sécurité aux frontières de Nohr, murmura Odin. C'est un peu difficile de trouver du temps pour être de nouveau son vassal.

— Ce sont des excuses, et tu le sais, lâcha Niles. Tu trouves bien le temps de voir et de papoter avec ta chère Selena. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je crois qu'elle était enceinte. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

La tension montait, les écrasait, à chaque mot que Niles prononçait les poings d'Odin se resserraient, et le si optimiste sorcier de Nohr montrait les dents, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de l'ancien voleur. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait envie. Peut-être que Niles cherchait réellement à se faire attaquer. Rien ne tournait rond depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Et moi qui pensais que vous alliez vous enfuir comme des lâches, retourner dans votre « royaume natal », continua Niles. Ah, j'admets que cela ne serait pas très sympa de votre part, d'y retourner à deux.

Rien ne tournait rond depuis la fin de la guerre, y compris le cerveau de Niles qui persistait à faire souffrir, souffrir, souffrir. Il ne savait faire que ça. Il n'était même pas attristé d'avoir perdu la guerre, non ; la pensée qu'un peuple heureux l'ait remporté sur eux, eux qui se débattaient jour et nuit pour leur survie, lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait l'affreux désir de tout détruire. Égoïste, il l'était ; sans-cœur, il l'acclamait. Plus personne ne devrait être surpris par son comportement des plus singuliers, et pourtant le regard d'horreur mêlée à de la furie qu'arborait Odin attestait le contraire.

(Odin, qui normalement savait déceler le vrai du faux dans les propos de Niles.)

— Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? siffla Odin. Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? N'était-ce déjà pas suffisant de me voir sous mon jour le plus pathétique ?

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, offrit Niles comme justification. Les plus forts survivent à la guerre. C'est malheureux que Messire Xander ait dû se sacrifier... Mais Laslow était probablement trop faible, s'il s'est fait tuer aussi facilement.

Niles l'avait vu venir mais il ne cilla pas, ni ne bougea. Odin avait bondi sur ses pieds, le poing jaillissant et attrapant le col de Niles, les yeux illuminés par la pâle lueur de la lune, empoisonnés, agressifs, enragés. Cet Odin surgissait des ténèbres les plus abyssales, d'un passé lointain qui avait été scellé dans son esprit, oublié à tout jamais afin de se reconstruire et de ne pas souffrir. Niles ne pensait pas qu'il verrait un jour une expression aussi haineuse et meurtrière sur le visage de son partenaire. Cela lui procura une satisfaction indécente.

— Je croyais que tu étais assez noble pour ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus, cracha Odin. Que le jour de la défaite, tu avais compris que ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion que je souhaitais avoir avec toi. Comment peux-tu me regarder en face et sortir de telles insultes ? Laslow était l'un des guerriers les plus honorables et forts que j'aie connus. Il... Il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait mais au moins il était honnête ! De quel droit oses-tu salir sa mémoire en parlant ainsi de lui ?!

Malgré toutes les années passées au service de Messire Leo, Niles ne comprenait toujours pas comment deux personnes pouvaient ainsi se faire confiance. Il n'était jamais impossible que l'un poignarde l'autre dans le dos, quand bien même ils s'étaient déclarés des serments de loyauté et d'entraide ; la confiance totale et mutuelle n'existait pas. Néanmoins, Niles avait face à lui un homme qui avait eu pleinement confiance aux aptitudes d'un autre et avait compté sur lui pour revenir d'un combat qui s'était pourtant annoncé létal.

(Est-ce qu'il aurait lui-même réagi de la même façon si Odin ou Messire Leo avait été tué lors de cette bataille finale ?)

— Je ne dis que la vérité, déclara Niles. Je n'ai pas insulté Laslow. L'armée de Corrin était puissante, il n'aurait pas dû penser qu'il avait une chance. Il a toujours été bon à la danse, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté à l'arrière pour redonner de l'énergie aux soldats ? Cela aurait évité sa mort.

— Niles, je te jure que je vais te frapper si tu continues.

Un nouveau sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de Niles.

— Laslow était-il ton meilleur ami ou ton amant ?

Le poing qui agrippait le col de Niles disparut pour se précipiter sur sa mâchoire. Niles n'esquiva pas ; il se prit le coup, sa tête pivotant sur le côté sous la force de l'impact, un bruit nauséeux résonnant contre les murs, et encore une fois il se délectait de la rage d'Odin, comme si tout ceci s'avérait naturel, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant. C'était ridicule.

— Laslow était un crétin, t'es content ? cria Odin, la voix étouffée et pleurante. Un crétin qui pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui-même, un crétin qui n'aurait pas dû mourir, un crétin qui voulait rentrer chez lui la tête haute ! Des gens l'attendaient... comme ils nous attendent, Selena et moi...

Niles gardait la tête détournée, la concentration perdue entre les paroles d'Odin et le ton employé pour les prononcer. Quelque chose de particulier brûlait en lui, qui l'attrapait à la gorge, mais pas assez puissant pour qu'il puisse réellement se sentir coupable.

— Laslow était mon cousin, mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Il avait ses défauts et parfois il était carrément lourd, mais on pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, Selena le considérait comme un ami très proche. Il n'a jamais brisé une seule promesse... Il n'a pas mérité ce traitement...

La voix d'Odin craquait, et il s'était sûrement arrêté dans sa tirade afin de ne pas s'écrouler comme il l'avait fait ce jour fatidique. Niles se murait dans le silence, écoutant les sanglots muets qui remplissaient l'air, une sorte de prière qui demandait pardon, qui demandait justice et délivrance. Le souvenir de pleurs désespérés, meurtris et incapables de se relever par eux-mêmes lui parcourut l'échine tel un choc électrique. Était-ce une sorte de test, ou de punition, pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour apporter son aide ?

Ridicule, stupide, insensé.

Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que de se sentir impuissant et de devoir supporter des événements qui le dépassaient. La joue encore endolorie et rouge, pulsant avec ressentiment mais aussi avec navrement, le connectait à peine à la réalité. Son seul point d'ancrage dans la prise de conscience qu'Odin souffrait et qu'il avait été un piètre ami sous prétexte qu'il devait servir Messire Leo en priorité. Niles n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de choix.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres serrées, tandis qu'Odin avait cessé de produire tout son trahissant sa solitude et son mal-être. Niles lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il s'agissait de la bonne initiative à prendre dans un tel tourment.

— Peut-être que j'ai un peu été trop cruel, cette fois, articula-t-il. Laslow était un combattant formidable. C'est regrettable.

— Même quand tu essaies de t'excuser, tu parviens à sortir des mots qui blessent, marmonna Odin.

Niles grimaça, le poids dans sa gorge et son estomac lui tiraillant de nouveau le corps.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça.

Odin ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée tandis que Niles trouva enfin le courage d'observer le sorcier. Il retrouva le constant air de désolation qui entourait Messire Leo, bien que ce dernier dissimulait cette partie encore en deuil des regards indécents des autres, et Odin paraissait tellement las, fatigué, de cacher son chagrin qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'aller de l'avant. Niles avait toujours pensé que son partenaire ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, qu'il s'agisse de noms de techniques, de discours ou de mouvements ; dans le désarroi total qui l'emprisonnait, Odin n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, reflétant une pâle image qui tentait vainement de rester sous contrôle.

— Sais-tu si tu vas retourner dans ton royaume ?

La question pouvait apparaître comme malvenue, trop insensible après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais Niles désirait savoir – et puis, profiter de la faiblesse des autres, c'était son domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je l'ignore, souffla Odin. Selena dit que ce serait mieux pour nous. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter le désespoir qui envahira nos familles. De plus, cela serait... incorrect de revenir à deux.

Niles avait lancé des paroles en l'air, mais il avait visé juste. Cela en était presque effrayant.

— C'est sûrement égoïste de ma part. Et Nohr ne s'est pas encore remise de la guerre, Messire Leo et Dame Camilla ont besoin de tout le soutien à leur disposition. Je ne voudrais pas abandonner mon seigneur alors qu'il est au plus faible.

Odin avait remarqué l'état déclinant de Messire Leo, bien qu'il passe ses journées en ville et même à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas besoin de constamment rester auprès du Roi pour en deviner sa stabilité mentale et physique. Peut-être que Niles avait oublié à quel point Odin était un allié épatant et perspicace, dans le tumulte de l'après-guerre. Peut-être que c'était lui, à qui l'on devait remettre les idées en place. Il répétait que seul le bien-être de Messire Leo comptait à ses yeux, mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour améliorer l'humeur de son seigneur. Ce fut donc avec une rare sincérité qu'il s'adressa à Odin, toute douleur et souffrance oubliées, ne gardant en tête que la complicité qu'ils avaient partagée pendant toutes ces années à aider Messire Leo, à s'entraider, à s'amuser, à se protéger.

— Nous avons aussi besoin de toi, Odin, déclara-t-il. Nohr a besoin de tes talents. Messire Leo a besoin de ta présence, de tes fantaisies et de tes conseils. Cela me déplaît de l'admettre, mais ma seule compagnie ne suffit pas à assister notre Roi.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu des soupirs d'irritation, de fatigue et d'espoir ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'Odin ferait un meilleur travail afin de remonter le moral de leur seigneur ? Combien de fois s'était-il pensé indigne d'être vassal royal lorsqu'il ne pouvait que tuer et torturer ? Messire Leo avait changé. Il avait changé. Odin avait changé. Rien ne pourrait rester éternellement identique, chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait sur Nohr se transformerait en un cristal qui viendrait alourdir son atmosphère déjà oppressante. A deux, à trois, ils parviendraient à faire fondre la glace qui progressait trop vite dans le royaume, dans les cœurs et dans les esprits.

— Je ne dis pas que je suis incompétent, bien entendu, ajouta Niles avec l'esquisse d'un rictus moqueur. Seulement que ta présence sera la bienvenue. Alors tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul égoïste dans cette histoire.

Odin releva lentement la tête, les yeux toujours imprégnés d'une lueur lointaine, venue des ténèbres les plus noires de son âme, mais ses lèvres s'autorisèrent à former une courbe, timide mais déterminée vers le haut, et il acquiesça avec tout autant de réserve.

— Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Niles le Furtif me ferait de tels compliments ? J'en reste interdit de stupéfaction. Il n'empêche que tu dois racheter ta valeur auprès de l'obscurité qui m'a envahi, car le cœur d'Odin le Sombre a beau être grand et tolérant, il ne pourra guérir qu'après plusieurs lunes d'adaptation à la nouvelle facette de son partenaire le Furtif !

Le bord des paroles d'Odin tremblait, comme s'il trébuchait sur des mots qu'il maîtrisait pourtant à la perfection, alors Niles se contenta de hocher la tête, rassuré de voir que son ami se sentait suffisamment confiant pour reprendre une manière de parler embellie de vocabulaire aussi étrange que fascinant. Le message passé était également clair, et Niles aurait été étonné si les choses retrouvaient une apparence normale aussitôt leur conversation terminée. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, son sourire s'élargissant maintenant que la tension s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une radieuse éclaircie.

— Très bien, que serait une relation sans un peu de difficulté et d'indisposition ? lança-t-il sur un ton bas.

— Ce n'est certainement pas avec la langue bouillante d'aventures défendues que tu passeras mon test ! rétorqua Odin.

Ils y arriveraient. Ils regarderaient le futur et non le passé. Niles ne pouvait que s'y soumettre, et il aiderait Odin à en faire de même, malgré le fait que la tâche ne s'annonce ni aisée ni plaisante, mais il s'acharnerait, car si Odin était capable de se remettre des événements, Messire Leo l'était aussi.

* * *

— Tu vas donc rester en Nohr, malgré ton désir de retourner dans ton royaume natal ?

— Messire Leo, mon cœur se languit de retrouver les miens, mais les sombres circonstances qui vous entourent ainsi que Nohr le Royaume Mélancolique représentent une affaire bien plus urgente ! Je ne puis point écouter mon cœur en sachant que j'avais abandonné derrière moi l'une des personnes les plus fantastiques et humbles que j'ai connues ! Odin le Sombre vous fait alors le serment de rester à vos côtés, tapi dans l'ombre ou ébloui par la lumière, afin de restaurer votre royaume.

Messire Leo lança un regard en biais vers Niles, le visage contorsionné entre l'incrédulité et la confusion, mais Niles y voyait surtout le soulagement dans ce masque. Odin n'avait plus parlé de cette manière depuis plusieurs semaines, aussi l'entendre déblatérer pour un message qui aurait pu être transmis en une phrase apportait du rafraîchissement et du réconfort. Messire Leo ne montrait aucun signe d'insatisfaction ou d'irritation, alors les deux vassaux pouvaient considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

— Je vois, finit-il par dire. Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette décision, bien que je souhaite que tu sois réuni avec ta famille. Cependant, un sorcier de plus en ces temps délicats ne sera pas de refus, et le travail que tu fournis est toujours impeccable, Odin.

Il marqua une pause, inspectant distraitement la salle du trône, comme s'il vérifiait que personne ne les espionnait dans leur propre château. Puis il s'avança, le bras droit se mouvant avec hésitation, mais une main finit par se poser sur l'épaule d'Odin, que Leo serra doucement de ses doigts sensibles mais fermes. Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une chaleur gratifiante.

— Merci d'être resté.

Le visage d'Odin ne se fendit pas en deux, mais le sourire qu'il arbora était probablement le plus authentique depuis longtemps et Niles ne put que l'imiter.

Trois, pour réparer trois cœurs mutilés.

* * *

Le pov de Niles a été intéressant à écrire, et j'adore les personnages tordus/qui se déprécient car ils offrent une panoplie de réactions inhabituelles. Je pense beaucoup au sort du trio Awakening à la fin d'Héritage... en fait à la base, je voulais explorer l'état d'esprit d'Odin et de Selena après la mort éventuelle de Laslow, mais finalement j'ai opté pour une fic centrée sur le Trio Leo, aha.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3


End file.
